1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead image reading apparatuses that can read an image on a medium to be read from above have been known in the past (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-327301, for example). With regard to such an overhead image reading apparatus, the medium is irradiated with light from a light source positioned above during operation for reading the medium.
When the overhead image reading apparatus reads a medium having a glossy surface to be read, light emitted from the light source is reflected by the medium toward the user in front of the apparatus. This may cause the user the so-called glare, that is, disgust, discomfort, and dazzle that makes an object difficult to see.